Alice
Każdy przeczytał kiedyś creepypastę o dziwnych filmikach lub zdjęciach jak np. barbie.avi czy smile.jpg. Ta historia też o tym opowiada, jest jak miliony innych, ale proszę, przeczytajcie ją. Pewnego dnia siedziałam na czacie na jednej ze stron z czatami. Kilka dni temu założyłam specjalny chatroom dla mnie i moich znajomych, którzy też mieli konta na tej stronie. Postanowiłam tam wejść i sprawdzić, czy ktoś z nich jest dziś dostępny. Nikogo jednak nie było. Postanowiłam poczekać 10 minut. Zrobiło się z tego pół godziny, bo zaczęłam grać w Minecrafta czekając na znajomych. Wyłączyłam grę i powróciłam do chatroomu. Ktoś dołączył, ale to nie był nikt z moich znajomych. (Mój nick to JudytaDragon) 18:19 JudytaDragon dołączyła do chatu. 18:50 alice dołączyła do czatu. JudytaDragon: ? alice: help me JudytaDragon: kim ty jesteś i co tu robisz? Nie znam cię. o.O alice: help me JudytaDragon: alice who are you? What you doing here? This is chatroom for my friends I don’t know you. If you’re spammer, I’ll report U. Alice: help me help me help me 19:00 *Ania* dołączyła do czatu. JudytaDragon: cześć Ania jakaś dziewczyna tu weszła i się wygłupia 19:01 *Ania* opuściła czat. JudytaDragon: no co jest?! alice: link Alice podała jakiś dziwny link. Zwykle nie klikam na linki od nieznajomych. Postanowiłam zapytać się jej, co jest w tym linku. Odpowiedziała „help me”, po czym opuściła czat. Ja zrobiłam tak samo. Jednak wcześniej zapisałam link w notatniku. Następnego dnia weszłam w link, który mi podała. Chciałam jeszcze odszukać jej konto w wyszukiwarce użytkowników, ale jej nie znalazłam. Wyglądało na to, że je usunęła. Weszłam w link. Pokazała mi się strona z 4 plikami do pobrania: alice.avi, alice.jpg, alice2.jpg i alice3.jpg. Pobrałam je i otworzyłam. Filmik alice.avi był dość złej jakości. Było widać niewyraźny pokój, a w nim łóżko. Siedziała na nim dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami. Od 00:09 dziewczyna mówiła coś niezrozumiałego, zagłuszały ją jakieś szumy. W 21 sekundzie zaczęła krzyczeć. Podniosła nożyczki leżące obok niej i zbliżyła je do swoich oczu. Dalej nie było widać prawie nic, bo ekran zaczął śnieżyć od 30 sekundy. Trwało to do 0:59, kiedy filmik się skończył. Otworzyłam alice.jpg. Zobaczyłam zdjęcie tego samego pokoju. Było w nim bardzo ciemno. Ktoś skierował aparat na leżące na podłodze przed łóżkiem nożyczki pokryte jakby krwią. Następne zdjęcie, alice2.jpg pokazywało dziewczynę od pasa w dół. Siedziała na kanapie. W pokoju było równie ciemno jak na poprzednim zdjęciu. Na jej lewym kolanie leżała jakaś zapisana karteczka. Postanowiłam sprawdzić, co widać na alice3.jpg. I była tam twarz dziewczyny z filmiku, ale nie było widać oczu i czoła. Nie zostały uchwycone w kadrze. Od wysokości, na której znajdowały się oczy płynęła krew. Koło jej twarzy była dłoń trzymająca karteczkę z napisem HELP ME. Pomyślałam, że to jakiś makabryczny żart, ale za każdym razem, kiedy ponownie oglądałam zdjęcia, krew nadal wyglądała dla mnie jak prawdziwa. thumb|Wpis z pamiętnika. (Nie widać krwi.)Następnego dnia, kiedy Ania znów była dostępna zaczęłam z nią o tym rozmawiać. Powiedziała, że alice też weszła kiedyś do jej chatroomu i podała jakiś dziwny link. Ona go nie otwierała, ale zrobiła to 3 miesiące temu jej kuzynka, która do niej przyjechała. Następnego dnia kuzynka musiała już wyjeżdżać, ale obiecała zadzwonić. Nie dzwoniła do dziś… Rodzina zaczęła jej szukać, ale bez rezultatu. Policja przeszukiwała pobliskie lasy (kuzynka Ani nie mieszka w tym samym mieście) i nic. Rodzice kuzynki Ani zdecydowali się zajrzeć do jej pamiętnika w nadziei, że znajdą coś, co im pomoże szukać córki. Znaleźli same zwykłe wpisy. Zaniepokoił ich tylko ostatni wpis z 15 marca poplamiony krwią. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Czaty